Goodbye, for now
by pureotaku434
Summary: HRE is leaving for war to represent his empire, but is having trouble telling Italy. *Chibitalia(Chibi Italy) and HRE fluff/With faint hints of Gerita(N. Italy and Germany)* {Hopefully you find the story better than the summary. I'm terrible at summaries}


_**Disclaimer: Hetalia and Chibitalia don't belong to me, nor do the characters.**_

_**Also, I would like to warn you before hand, this isn't my longest, nor my best work. I would appreciate suggestions, but i'm a new writer, and I'm still on my way, so keep in mind I will make mistakes and be choppy at times, but i'll get better. Just saying.**_

* * *

"Vee~ Holy Roman Empire!" A high-pitched squeal yelled from beyond a hill. And a few moments after the wail, came the small, chubby figure of what-seemed to be a small girl racing towards a short boy.

The boy turned around to face the auburn-haired child who stopped and smiled. A small blush reached his cheeks and he stuttered a bit, "I-Italy?" He questioned.

"Holy Roman Empire," The child sang again, shifting back and forth on her heels. Though, now the child seemed more male than female. Perhaps he was a feminine boy, who was often mistakened for a female. Chances are the was it, due to him wearing a dress, "where are you going? Do you want to play with me?" His voice squealed.

HRE, unaware of Italy's true gender, deepened his blush. He shrugged down and turned away before roughly nodding. "Okay. What do you want to do?" He asked awkwardly.

"The swing! I want to play on the swing!" The boy urged before grabbing his companion's plsuh hand and dragging him forcefully away, and in the direction of a large oak with a wooden swing strapped to it.

* * *

"Holy Roman Empire. I'm sure you're aware of your upcoming journey, correct," A tall man had asked, staring down at the short boy. His eyes were narrowed under his glasses as he awaited the answer.

The boy only nodded in reply.

"Then you understand that you can't stay here any longer, correct," He asked again.

"Yes, Austria," He spoke this time.

"This war isn't something to take lightly. As a empire you have a duty, and that duty is to protect what's yours. I've had you study and train for this for years now. Don't back away now just because of your silly crush on Italy." Austria informed him sternly, giving him a short nod as the blonde boy walked out of the room.

But it was hard not to back away, especially with him bonding with Italy so well, how could he leave her? It wouldn't only hurt him, but her as well, and he hated to see her sad. He couldn't understand why she couldn't just join his empire, and be along side him for eternity. Everything would be like fairytales Italy would show him. She would be his princess and he would be the prince. That obviously wouldn't happen though.

* * *

She was beautiful from behind in her puffy green dress that was passed down from Hungary. She worked hard, and often cleaned with her wooden broom. He didn't understand why she did clean so oftenly though.

HRE watched Italy from behind a corner of a wall. He stood silently, his gaze fixed on her. How was he supposed to tell her he was leaving? What if she hated him? No, Italy was too kind-hearted. Maybe she would decide to become part of his empire! But the chances were extremely low. A blush painted his cheeks as he whimpered sadly. How could he ever face Italy again?

"Holy Roman Empire?" Went a sweet voice.

HRE looked up quickly, and to his dismay, Italy was standing over him.

"Do you have a headache? Why are you sitting down and pulling your hat?" Italy asked.

He hesitated for a moment before standing up again and dusting him off. "I'm okay. Do you want to do something fun?" He asked plainly, staring at her. The least he could do was give Italy a good time before he had to leave her again.

Italy stared at him for a few moments with a confused look before nodding and taking his hand. "Vee~ let's go Holy Roman Empire!" Italy had chimed, tugging at his arm.

* * *

And that's exactly what they did. HRE had kept his promise, and spent the day with Italy without any protest. Though Austria was upset that he had abandoned his day's studies to spend time with Italy, he was sure HRE just wanted Italy to be happy before their final goodbye.

The entire day was spent dedicated to Italy, whom was pleased with how the events occured. Italy was happy when HRE had decided to swing with him, and read fairytales like they usually did. It was until Italy was about to suggest yet another thing to do that HRE had spoken up.

"I-Italy... do you want to look at clouds with me? I see you doing that alone sometimes." HRE stuttered, a blush reaching his face as he turned away from Italy.

Italy nodded anxiously, taking HRE's hand yet again, and taking him to the hill where he would usually watch the clouds drift by when he wasn't cleaning. The ditzy boy then plopped down on the colorful fields below them, and he stared at the clouds happily. He didn't notice how confused HRE was on why this was so amusing.

The boy shifted beside HRE, who continued to stare at the clouds without a flinch. Italy began to gather flowers in his arms and turned to HRE with a large smile. "Vee~ Holy Roman Empire! Look at the flowers!" Italy chimed, holding out the flowers to the boy whom was now paying more attention to him.

"They're pretty." HRE agreed, gritting his teeth at the smiling Italy.

"What wrong?" Italy immediately asked while noticing the grimace. "You don't like the flowers?"

"No," HRE sighed.

"You don't like the clouds?" Italy guessed again.

"No," HRE answered again. He was secretly glad that Italy had given up his guessing.

The feminine boy then plopped down on his back, and he was surprised that HRE had joined him, staring up at the sky. The boy smiled as HRE took Italy's hand, but continued to stare at the sky. "It's pretty, right?" Italy insisted.

HRE nodded gently, his eyes narrowing. "It's late."

"Vee," Italy agreed, sitting up again. "Hungary would want me home! Let's go!" Italy cheered, racing down the hill again.

HRE quickly got up, and went to stop Italy and tell him about his travels tomorrow, but he was too fast. Italy sure could run.

* * *

HRE never did get his chance to tell Italy the news, nor the next day. The last thing HRE wanted to do was hurt Italy, so he thought the best option was just to leave without a trace. And his plan was nearly successfully, for he almost made it over the first hill that marked his journey until he felt a tug on his cape. He nervously turned around, regretting seeing the confused Italy.

"Holy Roman Empire? Where are you going?" Italy asked curiously.

"Italy," HRE began nervously. He had to tell her now or never. "I'm going to war to fight for my empire." HRE blurted out, staring at the feminine boy who was beginning to tear up. "D-Don't cry..."

"Vee~ i'll miss you." Italy sobbbed, wiping his face.

"You could join my empire." HRE offered, squeezing Italy's hands. "Then you wouldn't have to say goodbye!" He urged.

"But, my grandpa Rome was an empire and he got scars and died. I don't want that." Italy frowned.

HRE frowned. What was the use anyway, Italy would have regetted him either way. "Okay. Goodbye." HRE said, taking off his hat and bowing towards Italy. He then pulled his head back up to see Italy holding out his broom to him.

"Vee~Remember me with my broom! You can fight with it can't you?" Italy suggested.

HRE thought fighting with a broom was foolish and dim-witted, but he loved Italy, so he took the broom gratefully.

"Bye-bye Holy Roman Empire! Be safe!" Italy cheered, smiling again and his curl formed a cute heart.

HRE stared at Italy with a small blush and hestiantly leant forward and gave him a small kiss upon his lips. To his joy, Italy hadn't pulled away. By the time the kiss ended, Italy was smiling again, tears in his closed eyes. "Bye... I'll come back one day. I promise." HRE said awkwardly, walking off until he vanished into the sunlight, vanishing from memory as well as years passed.

Everyone's memory besides one.

* * *

"Italy!" A gruff voice yelled.

A man leapt up in fear, and he sobbed slightly in fear. "Pleasedon'tkillme,i'mcuteandlovableandIdon'twanttodie!Please,please,please,please!Isurrenderjustdon'tkillmebecauseIhaveplentyoffriendswhowouldmissmeand-" Italy's 'don't kill me' speech was then cut short by a taller man standing over him.

"Italy, quiet. You're making Japan and I wait. Our training is thirty-minutes late thanks to you! Stop sleeping!" The man accused, poking Italy on the forward, who kept on smiling. Germany shivered at the still smiling Italy. "J-Just meet us outside, and hurry up!" He ordered, preparing to walk out of the room stiffly.

The now grown Italy watched Germany and smiled. "Vee~ Germany! I had a really good dream! Do want you want to hear it while we eat pasta?" Italy asked, quickly joining Germany's side.

"Frankly, no..." Germany sighed, and he and Italy walked out into the front yard, two fimiliar shadows vanishing into the daylight.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**I have a few things to talk about, I guess. Let's start on the story. *Gasp* Look, it's happy! It has a happy ending! Oh my gosh, it invovles two favorited pairings(Yoai! Called it :3)! Yay! But, I found it a little bit short, and I'm not really pleased with it. I mean, I don't know. I said the same thing about my mother's day oneshot, and it became a favorite quickly. It's up to you. Also, I'd like to point out a few things before hand.**_

_**1. The beginning was kind of like a preview to how close Italy and HRE had became before he had left. So it was there for a reason.**_

_**2. The majority of the fanfic was a dream, Italy's dream, if that wasn't clear. The only present thing in the story was in the end when Germany woke up Italy.**_

_**3. I know Italy was called a girl a lot, well, it was from HRE's point of view, so I thought, might as well.**_

_**4. Italy's speech at the end was not a typing error, all of his words combined into one is to symbolize how fast he is saying it. SO in this case, he's speaking so fast, all of his words are running into each other. He tends to do that. I don't know how voice actors can talk that fast, I know I can't without stuttering _ And when I try to do it in my Italy voice, it's even harder XD Anyways, completely off-topic. **_

_**Again, not my best work, so don't give me very harsh judgement ;-; I'll accept helpful advice, that's kind of what reviews are for to me. I guess what I mean is to say advice if you want some, but keep in mind that I'm still a blooming writers and won't make the best stories humanity as ever seen(FOR HUMANITY! 0) but I do try my best. Usually I'm just so museless, distracted, or out of it, that's where those choppy, terrible stories come from. Hence, Memories. Wasn't proud of that one. I did like 'In the rain' and 'If things were like they were back then' gawd, mouthful of a title :U **_

_**I will also apologize for Chibitalia(Little Italy) and HRE being so extremely OOC DX I've only ever attempted to voice Italy, not actually write him in character, especially Chibi Italy DX Ugh, I'll get better. Urge me on DX I must make more stories to become a better writer! All the essays I've been writing in school lately has completely sucked the muse out of me and killed all my inspiration. Sorry if this sucked, but please give me your opnion and review!**_


End file.
